


For You

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Warren/Ethan [2]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Villain Magenta, Villain Warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Warren shows up in his room in the middle of the night and every time Ethan wonders why but he never actually asks why. He knows Warren won't give him an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a sequel to she's crazy if you really want it to be

Ethan woke with a start.

Gasping for breath with wide blurry eyes as he sat up in his bed only for a hand to gently ease him back.

"Shhh, it's just me."

The boy frowned at the blur sitting next to him in the dark on his bed and blindly reached to the bedside table when he suddenly felt something being put on his face and he realised that it was his glasses, he helped guide the hands up to put them on his face.

Ethan blinked a few times until his vision adjusted and he found himself staring back at Warren Peace.

Ethan let out a sigh as he lay back against the pillows at the top of his bed but didn't stop staring at Warren.

He was dressed in his usual black, his hair was longer now of course, but other than that he still looked about the same way he did back when they were in highschool.

You know, except for the small jagged scar on his forehead.

Ethan covered his mouth as he let out a long yawn and rubbed his tired eyes underneath his glasses. Warren's lips quirked up in a small smile, he let his hand rest on Ethan's leg leaving nothing but the thin bedsheets wrapped around the boy separating them from actual contact.

The touching started about a year after Warren started visiting him. Small inconsequential little movements of contact that somehow made Ethan feel a little uncomfortable at first. After all, Warren wasn't exactly what you could call affectionate, but sometimes it seemed like the pyrokinetic wasn't even aware of what he was doing so Ethan learned to get used to it.

Ethan didn't look down at the hand, just stared back at Warren for a moment before he spoke. "Hey."

"Hey."

Ethan said nothing for a few more moments, letting the room fill with silence the way he usually did whenever Warren suddenly showed up in his room. It's been this way for a while.

Three years to be exact.

Three years since Warren joined Barron Battle and became a villain.

"How ya been?" Ethan asked lamely after a few more moments. There was no point in asking Warren why he broke into Ethan's room, even though Ethan would really like to know the answer to that question. He knows he won't get it.

"Fine." There was a beat of silence before Warren answered and Ethan knew that he wasn't fine, but he wasn't exactly bad either.

Bad would have had Warren pacing around his room like a caged animal while he hissed and cursed quietly so he wouldn't wake Ethan's parents down the hall.

No fine meant that something was happening or that something was going to happen and whatever it was had Warren so tense that he needed to see Ethan for some reason.

The same way he did before the bombing in Washington and the fire in that military base a few months back.

But Ethan still didn't press, he knew he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

He never did.

"And you?"

This is why Warren came here.

He came to listen to Ethan talk. Usually people didn't like to hear Ethan talk since he really didn't know how to stop himself once he'd started. He could babble and ramble on for hours if you let him but Warren liked to listen to Ethan talk.

Talk about little things and big things, things that were important to Ethan's life because unlike his life, Ethan's was normal. He wasn't always on the run and he didn't have countless superhero's after him.

He wasn't a supervillain or a hero or even a side-kick anymore.

He was just Ethan.

"Not much," Ethan shrugged, "Dad's had me working in the shop when I'm not in classes." Warren listened while Ethan talked, going on and on about a new project he's working on for one of his science courses. Then he'd switch to talking about Zack, how he's been holding out since the side-kicks were ordered to stand down and Magenta vanished at the beginning of the hero/villain war.

He talked about his mom and how his cousins were coming over in the next few days. All while Warren's hand drew circles around on his leg, periodically moving higher or lower while Ethan tried to ignore how uncomfortable that contact was making him.

"Patricia?" Warren suddenly asked as he cut into Ethan's ramblings and the other's head gave a slight tilt as he spoke. "Yeah she's in my physics class. She's my study partner. She's really pretty and smart, it's a little weird hanging out with someone that's so far out of my league."

"Do you like her?" Warren asked and Ethan felt himself flush a little at the question and the pyrokinetic frowned since he could feel the slight rise in temperature. "You do."

Ethan let out a sigh as he tugged at the sheets a little higher, "Yeah, but she-she wouldn't like me so-"

"Is she a hero?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like her?" Warren asked as his eyes drilled into Ethan's and the boy started feeling a little more uncomfortable at the foreign look he was given.

"Like I said before, she's pretty and smart and she's really really nice." Ethan said trying to shift away from Warren's touch only for the hand to tighten around his thigh making the boy wince. "Ow."

"That's it?"

"What are you talking about?" Ethan said as he sat up and tried to pull out of the pyrokinetic's grip before letting out another hiss.

"What makes her so special?"

"I don't-Warren you're hurting me."

Warren's eyes went wide and pulled away as if he'd been burned, looking away for a moment to take a deep breath while Ethan pulled his legs up against his chest.

"They never told you, did they?"

"Told me what?" Ethan asked in confusion when Warren moved closer, crawling onto the bed while Ethan scrambled back against the wall, "Warren what are you-"

The boy cut himself off when Warren was suddenly too close with one hand on either side of Ethan's hips and his eyes went wide when Warren suddenly leaned forward to brush his lips against Ethan's cheek as he spoke.

"Why I left, Stronghold never told you why did he?" Warren gave a humourless snort, "Figures."

Ethan just froze. Warren was moving closer, lifting a hand to brush his fingers against his cheek while the other pulled the sheets keeping them separated away.

"Warren-"

Ethan was starting to panic just a little bit. Warren was too close and Ethan could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was higher than normal, the same way it was whenever Warren was preparing for an attack and needed to be ready in case he had to use his powers.

Back when they were in highschool, despite Warren's anti-social tendencies he'd never believe that the pyrokinetic would ever hurt him. After they graduated and Warren made him his side-kick, Ethan realised that he always felt safest when he was at Warren's side.

But Warren's different now.

Warren is a villain and Ethan is just a little bit weary of what he's capable of now.

Lips trailed down the side of Ethan's throat and the boy's heart started thundering in his chest.

"They were going to let you die," Warren whispered as nudged Ethan's legs apart to get as close as possible and Ethan's tiny panic turned into a big one as he raised his hands up to Warren's shoulder's to try and push him away.

"Warren, stop."

"Remember, the bomb in Control freak's lair?"

"I-"

"Think Ethan."

He could remember, if only a little.

It was the last mission they went on before the hero/villain war. Control Freak had a nuke and planned on detonating it in Times square on new years eve. They all went, Will, Zach, Magenta and Layla. Warren and Ethan were there since they worked New York, but something went wrong.

While the others were fighting Control freak and his minions, Ethan slipped by unnoticed and snuck into the room where they were keeping the bomb. He was the only one who could get in undetected so he was the only one who could. He found the bomb, spent the next twenty minutes trying to disarm it when something went wrong.

Ethan can't remember exactly what. One minute he was staring at the bomb's control panel and the next everything went dark.

When he came to a month later. He was in the hospital, Control Freak was dead, Warren had joined Barron Battle, Magenta had disappeared and the war had started. When he asked what happened, none of the others would tell him. He was released a few days later when Will gave him the order from the government ordering all hero-support to stand down.

A few days after that, Warren showed up in his room and of course Ethan asked him what happened, but Warren never said a word. He'd just stare at Ethan before leaving an hour later so eventually Ethan just let it go.

"A little, b-but I can't remember much after I passed out." Ethan stuttered out as best as he could under the circumstances, Warren pulled back and gave the boy that same look from before as he softly drew circles on Ethan's cheek.

"The nuke was a diversion Ethan. Control Freak wasn't trying to blow up Times square he was after you."

Ethan's eyes went wide, "What?"

"You're special, remember how I always told you that?" Warren started as he pulled Ethan into his lap and the boy tried to squirm back to no avail, "Control Freak knew it too. Your ability, that green slime you can turn into, somehow he figured out that he could harvest energy from you in that form."

Ethan paused, "Energy?"

"Enough to power an entire city for the next twenty years just from one drop of you. Control Freak planned on kidnapping you and using you in some kind of experiment. Stronghold and the others, we all tried to stop him but then he threatened to detonate the nuke. So we had to choose." Warren swallowed hard and Ethan felt dread start to build up in his chest when Warren's arm tightened around him to pull the boy even closer. "Stronghold, Zach, even Layla. They were going to just let him take you, let him use you like a battery until there was nothing left. Magenta's the only one who wouldn't leave you behind, she helped me... She helped me get you out."

Ethan's head was spinning, his hands clenched in Warren's jacket and it felt like he couldn't breathe.

Could it be true, did all of that really happen?

"I got rid of Control Freak. Don't ask how." Warren pulled him closer and a shiver ran down Ethan's spine. He doesn't need to ask, Ethan saw the leaked pictures on the internet. He just didn't know that Warren is the one that did that. "But then there was Technicor and Hydro-king, news got out somehow and they put the hospital you were in on lock down. Sky high started looking into hero-support abilities because of you, they figured out a way to develop side-kick powers." Warren gave a snort as he started rocking a little with a tense Ethan in his arms, "Even Magenta went from metamorph to megamorph. The side-kicks started making a lot of noise, but all the villains cared about was you. The liquid metamorph."

Ethan's eyes went wide, "So I-"

"You're the reason for the war."

"But... if that's true then, wouldn't they-... Everything's been normal-"

Warren took a deep breath, "Being the son of Barron Battle has it's perks. My dad broke out after Times square. I was with you at the hospital when he showed up, he took one look at me and he knew."

Ethan's breathing picked up, it was hard trying to focus and and his powers were acting up. He felt himself almost start to melt before getting back control. It used to be like this that first week he discovered his powers so he had to learn to control it.

It was hard, he had to keep his mind running. Always focused on something, so Ethan talked a lot because he thought a lot. There was always something on his mind, even if it was just one thing. If he wasn't focused on something he'd melt away. He could still control some movement in his liquid form but he had to numb out his mind to stay that way.

But right now he needs to think.

"Kn-knew what?"

Ethan could feel Warren swallow hard as he took the boy's chin to turn his head back towards him and before Ethan could blink, pressed a kiss on his lips.

Ethan's eyes went wide and he immediately started pushing at Warren's shoulders, letting out tiny whimpers of protest in his efforts to push the other away when Warren finally broke it and Ethan gasped.

"What are-"

"I need you." Warren breathed and Ethan's eyes went wide as he just froze. Warren leaned forward to brush his nose against the side of Ethan's jaw, "I've wanted you since homecoming, I didn't realise just how much till graduation so I made you my side-kick so I could keep you close. But now I have to stay away and it's killing me."

"Warren." Ethan said as he managed to pull through his shock and tried to push the pyrokinetic away again, "Warren I don't think-"

The boy was cut off when Warren kissed him yet again, this time moving forward in a flash to lay him down on the bed and Ethan let out an involuntary moan that instantly made him flush with heat as his hands twisted in Warren's jacket.

The boy gave a sharp gasp when he suddenly felt hands slip up underneath his shirt and move across his skin and he panicked. His ability kicked in on reflex and he almost started to melt away when Warren pulled back and stopped him short.

"Don't." Warren whispered against the boy's ear and Ethan moved back into his physical form as he took harsh panting breaths. "You're confused, I get that. So let me show you what I mean."

They were silent for a moment and Ethan stared up at Warren.

For the first time since they met, he saw lust and desire all mixed up with desperation. He knows what Warren means, the problem is that he didn't understand why Warren would feel that way about him of all people.

There's nothing special about Ethan, he's always been kinda average at best. He never understood why Warren picked him to be his hero support after graduation since there were so many other side-kicks that he could have picked from, side-kicks that were probably ten times better than he was.

But-...

Was it true? All those things that Warren told him about Control freak and Times square. Were Will, Zach and Layla really going to leave him behind? If they were, Ethan wasn't really sure that he could hold it against them. It's a hard choice to make after all and they were just doing what was best for the greater good.

There wasn't any other way, right?

Wrong.

Warren found a way. Warren saved him and stopped Control freak, so were they really doing what was best for the greater good or doing what they thought would be the easiest?

Of course, from what Ethan saw in those pictures. Warren's way wasn't entirely acceptable.

The pictures were horrible. Control freaks minions were scattered all over the hide out, the evil mastermind's own body was mangled and charred beyond recognition.

Superheroes don't kill people, ever.

It was _the_ rule and Warren broke it.

Warren broke it for Ethan and that's why he had to be a villain. He gave up so much for him that for a moment Ethan just...

The pyrokinetic was still staring with that look in his eyes. Ethan wasn't used to anyone staring at him like that so he had to look away and take another deep breath before he spoke.

"O-O.K."

Warren smiled before he quickly moved to seal their lips in another deep kiss. Wrapping his arms tight around the boy as a flush rushed to his face and he returned the favour, uncertainly wrapping his arms around Warren's neck as he shyly tried to kiss back. Warren broke the kiss again to tug of his jacket before doing the same with his shirt.

Ethan flushed even more, for the first time since forever, feeling a little vulnerable and exposed with his glasses on his face so he made to take them off only for Warren to stop him short.

"Don't take them off." Warren said quietly as he took both Ethan's hands into his own and he eased the boy back against the bed as he started kissing a slow trail down the side of Ethan's neck and his heart started thumping a little faster in his chest. A shiver ran down Ethan's spine and he let out a shuddering breath when he felt the pyrokinetic's hands on his skin under his shirt all over again.

Ethan started to melt away again when Warren whispered against his neck.

"Ethan focus."

Warren knows how his powers work. It's one of the first things Ethan told him when they started working together so he'd know if something went wrong on a mission or in the middle of a rescue.

"Just focus on me."

Ethan took a deep breath that hitched half way through when Warren pressed down even closer and he could feel the pyrokinetic's temperature rise and he was almost afraid that Warren might just ignite and burn him alive.

The thrill of fear that ran through him at the thought shouldn't have felt as good as it did.

He focused. Ethan kept his mind on Warren and how it felt to have Warren kiss and touch him. His body slipped back to normal and he let out a sigh of relief, feeling like he could think clearly for the first time since he discovered his ability.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The window was open when a pitch black raven with purple feathers on its head suddenly swooped in and landed on the backrest of the chair sitting beside the desk against the wall to one side of the room.

The bird hopped around a little with its head twitching this way and that until it turned towards the bed and almost seemed to freeze. The bird hopped down to the floor where its body suddenly suddenly started to stretch and morph until a young woman dressed in violet and black was left behind.

The girl sighed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"The Barron's calling, we have to go."

Warren didn't even glance up at the girl as he sat on the bed, softly brushing the back of his finger's against Ethan's cheek as the boy let out deep steady breaths.

"Did you get anything from Whip and Lash?"

Magenta shrugged as she leaned back against the chair behind her, "We brought them in but they haven't said much yet."

"They have to know something."

The girl's head gave a slight tilt and her eyes slid down to the boy on the bed, "How's he holding up?"

Warren didn't answer, but his jaw clenched and Magenta knew. "You told him, didn't you?"

"He had to know."

"How much did you tell him?"

"Everything." Warren shrugged as he leaned down to press a kiss on the boy's cheek and Magenta sighed. "Ethan won't be safe anymore."

"One week from now he will be." The pyrokinetic said as he pressed another kiss on Ethan's cheek and stood up. "For now though, he knows to stay away from Stronghold."

"Will wouldn't hurt him."

"Just like Will wouldn't leave him behind right?"

Magenta brushed a hair behind her ear as she watched him reach down to grab his jacket off the floor and pull it on. "It's better this way... We should go."

Magenta gave a nod despite her frown of concern as Warren headed towards the window and morphed back into a raven to hop up onto the window sill before taking off.

Warren paused, giving one last glance towards the bed on the other side of the room just as his body set ablaze and he leaped out the window.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
